BUSCANDO A LOS SHORTMAN
by TheSandman7
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si los padres de Arnold hubieran decidido llevárselo a esa difícil aventura en San Lorenzo? ¿Que habría sido de la vida de sus abuelos, los chicos de la pandilla y de Helga en una realidad como esta?


ADVERTENCIA: La mayoría de los personajes aquí manejados serán los de la serie original propiedad de Nikelodeon y el Dios de este pequeño universo el señor Craig Bartlett, exceptuando por supuesto a los creados por un servidor para darle sentido y continuidad al relato.

AGRADECIMIENTO: Sera pretencioso pero ya es un honor muy grande haber picado en la curiosidad de alguien así como muchos lo lograron conmigo en su momento (y aun lo hacen), Supongo que es una manera de retribuir esos buenos momentos. Sin mas por el momento: Adelante!

 **CAPITULO UNO: HENOS AQUÍ**

Y ahí estaba, del otro lado del continente con un diario en la mano muy diferentes a los que de joven solía escribir por recomendación de la Dra. Bliss sobre sus emociones, anhelos o las aventuras que vivió con la pandilla. Se encontraba buscando a unas personas que nunca en su vida había visto pero a la vez sentía conocer de alguna manera por las historias de Puki y Phil. Todo esto surgió como un encargo del par de ansíanos el cual si no cumplía ya había sido advertida pues al parecer todo estaba preparado para dejar en sus manos, de ella Helga G. Pataki, el Sunset Arms, la casa de huéspedes, ni más ni menos.

No es que no le gustara el viejo edificio, ese mismo que por años fue como un segundo hogar para todos los miembros de la pandilla y sobre todo para ella. En los días más oscuros en la residencia Pataki sabía que siempre se podía escapar a la casona y convivir con los locos huéspedes y el par de acianos además de poder visitar esa habitación, su habitación. La oportunidad de estar en su lugar favorito de la casa era algo muy tentador siempre, aquel recinto que la llenaba de calma tan solo al entrar en este. Lo había encontrado hace tiempo atrás cuando entro por primera vez a la casa de huéspedes aquel día lluvioso hace ya tantos años en el que debió haber sido su primer día de clases en kínder Garden cuando fue encontrada bajo la lluvia por el abuelo y la abuela. Según sabia la habitación debió pertenecer al primer nieto de la pareja, justo el mismo muchacho que ahora buscaba. Esa vieja habitación tan amplia con su tragaluz había sido de todo durante sus años de niñez, un lugar de fiesta junto con el techo de la casa, la base de la pandilla una vez surgía un problema que ocupaba de su atención, cuarto de estudios para la temporada de exámenes y hasta un estudio artístico para la rubia. ¿Cuántas horas no había pasado la joven Pataki ahí dentro? escribiendo historias fantásticas y de aventura para después plasmarlas en cada vez más complicados escenarios sobre el lienzo o esculpiendo ingeniosas esculturas con sus propias manos ¿Acaso existía un lugar que le llenara más de inspiración que aquel? Incluso en ocasiones se encontraba a ella misma intentando improvisar poesía. Sin duda les debía mucho a los abuelos y a esa casa, pero tampoco podía quedarse como heredera de un edificio familiar con las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.

\- ¡Criminal! ¡Es un patrimonio histórico! ¡Y ni siquiera es mi familia! - la poca gente que está alrededor se le quedo viendo extrañado a la ya de por si llamativa rubia- esto de que no mucha gente hable inglés es bastante practico en realidad- se dijo para si misma.

Después de todo ya no había marcha atrás era inevitable, estaba en deuda y un Pataki siempre paga sus deudas, por eso cuando hospitalizaron al viejo Phil y este la mando a llamar no pudo negarse aun sin quedarle muy claro si era por el estrecho lazo que se había formado entre los dos viejos y ella durante el paso del tiempo o porque cada vez era más difícil sacar de sus distintas ocupaciones a los antiguos miembros de la pandilla, pues ya habían pasado varios años desde que habían dejado de ser niños. Ahora con sus 25 años Helga y los demás eran unos jóvenes adultos muy conocidos en la comunidad. Muchos se habían ido desde la educación superior a vivir fuera de su ciudad natal y aunque regresaban con relativa regularidad cada vez eran más difícil reunirse con ellos. La pareja dispareja formada por Ronda y Curly eran un claro ejemplo. Con su línea de modas el cómo diseñador y ella como modelo y coproprietaria tenían las manos llenas de ocupaciones todo el tiempo, cada pasarela o puesta en escena por todo el mundo requería en algún punto del servicio de ambos como jóvenes gurús de la moda. Comenzaron a pasar tanto tiempo juntos que después de un evento y una alocada noche en las vegas ya era bastante evidente que la ahora feliz pareja compartía mucho más que una compañía.

Era posible mencionar otros ejemplos de emprendedores entre la pandilla como el caso de Shina, Nadin y Lorenzo los cuales se unieron en un nuevo negocio el cual consistía en habilitar los lugares desperdiciados de las casas y empresas como azoteas, patios y demás para plantar diferentes tipos de hortalizas, una vez hecho esto la empresa coordinaría junto una flotilla rotativa de empleados y voluntarios el mantenimiento de los cultivos para posteriormente con una aplicación de paga mensual y con un costo relativamente bajo las personas afiliadas a dicha compañía pudieran intercambiar diferentes frutas y verduras sabiendo a donde y con quien dirigirse para obtener ciertos víveres. Dicha idea fue un gran éxito iniciando el Hillwood y poco a poco expandiéndose por todo el mundo.

Y luego estaba ella, Helga Pataki la joven promesa en lo que a literatura se refería, aunque publicaba sus obras como libros los cuales generalmente eran novelas de fantasía y ocasionales artículos de periódico con energético y critico análisis social bajo distintos seudónimos esa era solo una de sus facetas ya que también era conocida públicamente pues era común encontrarla en actos de beneficencia o en campañas de concientización sobre diferentes temas y aunque muchos llegaban a creer que solo era una manera de ganar publicidad para la cadena de artículos electrónicos y de telecomunicación de la cual su padre era dueño y que precisamente de ahí venían los donativos, era un error pues cada centavo que ella había donado era en base a las regalías y sueldos cobrados por su arduo trabajo así como apoyos económicos y becas en concursos en los que ella participaba muy a menudo. Todos sus esfuerzos iban dirigidos a lo que en un futuro sería el inicio de su carrera política donde ella sentía que podía llegar a realizar un verdadero cambio, inclusive en algunas entrevistas las cuales ocasionalmente le realizaban ella solía bromear sobre algún día ir por la alcaldía de la ciudad alegando que la actual alcaldesa ya estaba algo mayor para el cargo, comentarios picaros cuya intención era disfrazar la verdad en sus palabras.

Lamentablemente en la actualidad la joven prodigio se encontraba en un punto muerto ya que después de la finalizada su última saga de libros la inspiración había desaparecido y no solo eso, sino que era menos recurrente encontrarla en los eventos de beneficencia que tanto le motivaban. Dicha actitud a la cual ella odiaba que la gente identificara como "principios de depresión" o algo por el estilo cuando ella pensaba que no era tan grave, sin duda estaba llegando a niveles bastante alarmantes. Si bien era cierto que los últimos años los había dedicado con esmero a graduarse como la mejor de su clase en la universidad y posteriormente hacerse de un nombre en la comunidad así como entre los escritores y editoriales, dejando muy por un lado su vida personal con excepciones de aquellas ocasionales salidas con Phoebe su mejor amiga y las tontas citas dobles que planeaba junto con el plumero de su prometido y las visitas semanales a la casa de huéspedes, ella en ningún momento sintió que en su vida faltara algo. Era joven y exitosa tenía una meta e iría por ella con uñas y dientes hasta conseguirla. Ella era Helga G. Pataki y el mundo se iba a enterar.

Todo parecía estar su lugar y el camino trazado pero muy dentro de ella existía un sentimiento de inconformidad que en los últimos años creció hasta convertirse en dicho bloqueo. Cuando era más joven aun solía pensar que su malestar se debía a la situación familiar que siempre la aquejo, pero conforme los años pasaban y las consultas con la Dra. Bliss se tornaron en terapias familiares de una manera sorprendente las cosas mejoraron. No era secreto el problema de Miriam con la bebida, pero según logro entender este se encontraba en una etapa en la cual con la ayuda correcta era todavía controlable siempre y cuando la persona estuviera dispuesta, fue por el mismo avance logrado en las sesiones por lo cual su madre decidió entrar a un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos y poner en orden su vida. Su padre fue un poco más complicado de tratar, según las palabras de la misma doctora. El hombre no lograba admitir que tuviera un problema lo cual era una parte vital para lograr una mejoría, no fue hasta después de mucho esfuerzo que comenzaron a verse avances sobre la actitud del huraño hombre y fue cuando el verdadero cambio llego. No se podía decir que de la noche a la mañana se convirtieron en la familia feliz típica de las series de televisión de antaño, simplemente avanzaron, la actitud de su padre y madre hacia ella y entre ellos mismos mejoro radicalmente, comenzaron no solo a prestarse más atención sino a preocuparse realmente los unos por los otros.

Big Bob dejo de preguntar solamente por sus notas en el instituto y comenzó a interesarse en quienes eran sus amigos y que hacía en sus tiempos libres. Miriam al notar que su hija iba creciendo y que su cuerpo se desarrollaba con forme a la edad comenzó a tener platicas intimas con su hija sobre todo tipo de temas, mismas que, aunque abochornaban a la joven rubia, dentro de su corazón agradecía poder por fin tener una madre que hablara de todo eso, incluso con el tiempo llegaron a tener salidas de compras juntas las cuales, aunque al principio sonaban algo tontas Helga llegaba a disfrutar. Junto con los cambios llego el empleo de su madre llevando la contabilidad de una de las tiendas de electrodomésticos de Big Bob el cual al notar como la productividad y ganancias aumentaban conforme la mujer más se inmiscuía no dudo como buen empresario que era en ascenderla hasta llegar a ser su mano derecha en los negocios lo cual resulto de una extraña manera en que él mismo descubriera de nuevo en Miriam la mujer de la que se enamoró en la juventud. Quizá sus padres a partir de ahí tuvieron menos tiempo para ella, pero su infancia le ayudo a aprender a valerse por si misma así que, aunque sus padres no estuvieran mucho en casa ella podía decir que sin lugar a duda el poco tiempo de caridad que pasaban juntos era mucho más significativo que la parodia de familia que actuaban juntos cuando ella era más niña.

Una vez solucionada situación familiar sin contar con Olga ya que su hermana seguía visitándolos pocas veces al año como para poder llegar a un verdadero entendimiento con ella. Helga comenzó a sentir que las cosas por fin mejorarían, que ahora todo dependería de su esfuerzo y que por fin contaba con un poco más de apoyo por parte de su familia. Y aunque todo fue cierto en un principio el actual estancamiento en el que se encontraba era muestra de que algo aun le hacía falta. Y esa fue otra de las grandes razones por las cuales decidió hacer el viaje, necesitaba despejarse, sentirse viva y completa como cuando se unía con la pandilla para resolver los problemas del vecindario.

Ese nuevo ambiente le serviría y sin duda le daría nueva inspiración para sus historias, su última saga fue galardonada con algunos premios al talento joven y aunque su editor la presionaba para comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible en un nuevo proyecto ella tomo la excusa para que este quedara como un viaje de inspiración literaria, esta fue la historia que la mayoría se había tragado a excepción de cierta pelinegra con elevado IQ y cuya boda se acercaba alarmantemente.

Entre recuerdos, reflexiones y otros pensamientos era fácil que la mente de la joven rubia se distrajera un poco, pero fue un repentino ruido desde su bolsillo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga…"_

-Justo pensando en el diablo… - Al sacar el móvil de su bolsillo corroboro rápidamente que se tratase de su mejor amiga del otro lado de la línea- Que hay Pheps! Amiga…-la Pataki separa un poco el celular de su oído por el agudo y penetrante grito que propino su interlocutora, si no supiera la causa exacta de este de inmediato se hubiera alarmado pero estaba segura de que tendría que ver con las 20 llamadas perdidas, los 100 mensajes y los 3 meses que faltaban para la boda de la asiática con el plumero ambulante de Hillwood.- Oye tranquila Hermana este oído me ha funcionado bien durante 25 años y me gustaría que lo siguiera haciendo unos 75 más.- Por supuesto que estaba molesta, una boda no se planea de la noche a la mañana ni es tarea para una sola mujer, y mucho menos para una mujer cuya dama de honor ha escapado de la nada poniendo al menos media docena de países de por medio- Bien, estoy bien, todo está bien por aquí, vamos es un destino turístico tampoco me fui a conquistar Rusia en invierno- Ese era el interrogatorio básico marca Heyerdahl se sabía las preguntas de memoria y comúnmente sabía que reactivos acertar para poder salir rápido de escrutinio pero sospechaba que esto era solo parte del protocolo.- si, Miriam y Bob saben dónde estoy, llevo todos los documentos en orden, ubique la embajada antes de salir siquiera para acá y llevo dinero suficiente para una estadía hasta por 3 meses o más…- Bueno quizá esa última broma había sido demasiado, si no conociera ya los nervios de una mujer a punto de cazarse comenzaría en dudar en las verdaderas intenciones de la boda que se acercaba. Un matrimonio por un bebé era una mala idea desde el inicio, pero confiaba en Phoebe y aunque le costara un poco admitirlo también confiaba en Gerald- Detente, Basta ya en serio, fue solo un chiste Pheps tampoco tienes que gritar de esa forma. volveré lo antes posible tampoco debe ser tan difícil dar con estas personas, mira sé que has estado animándome todo este tiempo, tu preocupación, la de mis padre y del resto me ha ayudado mucho estos meses, pero siento que esto es algo que debo hacer se lo debo a Phil y a Puki, se lo debemos y no te hubiera pedido que dejaras los planes de la boda para venir conmigo así que solo déjame hacerlo y volver justo a tiempo, además tienes a la Princesa mientras duran sus vacaciones además de Paty y a Lila en la ciudad justo para eso yo apenas y ayudo mas allá de controlarte los nervios cuando estallas jeje. Terminare esto en un parpadeo y volveré, seguro no es ni la mitad de difícil en comparación a cuando salvamos el vecindario de esa empresa y el demente que la dirigía. Lo tengo todo, tú me habías ayudado a planear esto hace tiempo ¿lo recuerdas? Era uno de nuestros proyectos inconclusos, así que básicamente es como si estuvieras aquí y sabes que juntas podemos resolver lo que sea.

Aun usando su argumento más fuerte la discusión y reprimenda por parte de su mejor amiga duro al menos 15 minutos más, los cuales se podrían resumir en amenazas, lagrimas, risas y muchas indicaciones sobre situaciones que la rubia ni siquiera hubiera imaginado y que eran un tanto imposible pero solo la hicieron estar un poco más alerta de lo usual. Solo hasta después de hacerla jurar por su amistad que estaría allá a tiempo o si no que la partiera un rayo fue cuando las mejores amigas pudieron cortar la llamada no sin que antes la Pataki escuchara una advertencia muy seria de que si no se reportaba con Phoebe, los abuelos o sus padres cada 12 horas por lo menos iría por ella y la traería de vuelta no importando el precio o que se tuviera que casar el próximo año.

No serbia de nada quejarse, su amiga ya había colgado y ella ya estaba en ese lugar. quien diría que en ese pequeño país el cual más de la mitad está cubierto por densa vegetación, en algún lugar se encontraba su objetivo y en ese pueblo iniciaría su aventura ya que según el mapa de Miles Shortman debían cruzarse antes de siquiera acercarse a donde se podían avistar a los míticos Ojos Verdes tribu indígena nativa de selva de San Lorenzo, si, ese era su objetivo encontrar a la tribu de los Ojos Verdes y con ella a la familia Shortman, Miles, Estela y a su hijo Arnold.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que la joven Pataki había encontrado el viejo Diario en el ático de la casa de huéspedes una vez que se disponía a dar una buena limpieza a ese lugar tan amplio y desperdiciado de la casa, al encontrarlo y hojearlo rápidamente pudo distinguir que no se trataba de una baratija y aunque no se veía tan antigua ya podía notarse cierto grado de deterioro en la pasta, aunque afortunadamente el contenido aún se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, no fue hasta que se lo entrego en las manos al abuelo que pudo distinguir la relevancia de este, pues el hombre mayor no pudo contener una solitaria lagrima caer desde su ojo al reconocer la letra de su desaparecido hijo, la cara de tristeza que transmitió el viejo Phil contrastaba mucho con su característico buen humor, inclusive permitía percatarse de la avanzada edad del abuelo, la abuela Puki en uno de sus poco comunes lapsos de lucidez le pido a Helga esa tarde que los dejaran solos por el resto del día, ella lo tomo de la mejor manera posible pues ya se sabían algunos rumores de lo que había sido de los parientes más cercanos del par de adultos mayores. No fue hasta el día siguiente en el intentando no importunar pero preocupada aun así Helga fue a la casa de huéspedes nuevamente para revisar a los abuelos, fue una buena sorpresa encontrándose con una muy animada escena al entrar al domicilio pues ahí se podía ver al abuelo junto con su esposa charlando animados sobre el contenido del diario, contando anécdotas y suspirando de vez en vez con un halo de remembranza a su alrededor que no lograba opacar la altivez de su charla, fue cuando la detectaron dentro de la sala cuando Puki la jalo animadamente y comenzó el relato de los Shortman como si historia para dormir se tratara.

No paso mucho tiempo después cuando las cartas comenzaron a llegar como si el haber encontrado el diario por fin accionara un mecanismo en los engranajes del destino. Las cartas, esas mismas que lograron despejar toda la tristeza desde la primera línea: " _Queridos mamá y papá_ …". La primera señal de vida que daban el resto de los Shortman desde hace años. en dichas cartas a grandes rasgos explicaban la situación en la que se vieron inmersos al volver a San Lorenzo y el porqué el tiempo de silencio que sucedio a su partida, poco supo del contenido exacto de dichas cartas que llegaron a animar tanto a la pareja mas allá de los relatos que compartía el abuelo y la felicidad que rodeo la casa en su momento y aunque dichas cartas seguían llegando, los que no llegaban, no volvían, eran sus familiares, todo indicaba que aún había asuntos que requerían de su estadía en aquel país pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando de la nada hacía algunos meses que esas cartas dejaron de llegar y aunque por el contenido de la última, según los abuelos, se podía intuir que así será un tiempo, la ausencia de esas pequeñas dosis de felicidad habían hecho mella en los ancianos, pues aunque con el tiempo llegaron a resignarse sobre el posible destino de sus familiares ahora que los sabían vivos era aún más complicado mantener la calma sin saber de ellos. Toda la situación derivo en gran parte en el actual estado de salud del abuelo y a que una decisión tan importante como lo era el hacer ese viaje se tomara.

Por fin el piloto pudo desamarrar el nudo que unía la maleta de Helga con su avioneta y a la vez con el resto de la carga que hay se encontraba, ella habiendo pagado por adelantado lo acordado recibió la misma y con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin agregar más se despidió del hombre que la había llevado hasta ahí.

Se puede decir que tuvo suerte al descubrir como esa región aparentemente había sido favorecida por el auge que se produjo con el turismo de aventura, ese que explotaba al máximo lo salvaje de un ecosistema y sin intervenir demasiado con este. No fue necesario más que una buena investigación por parte Phoebe y ella para tener la información fundamental para su viaje por aquel país.

De esa manera comenzó a caminar dentro del pueblo el cual más de cerca parecía más una pequeña ciudad. Conforme avanzaba era posible ver a más personas circular por las calles y no era de sorprender que 8 de cada 10 reparara en ella dado que los años le habían otorgado a la menor de los Pataki un físico, aunque no demasiado exuberante bastante bien proporcionado el cual se encontraba perfectamente trabajado para maximizar su fuerza y agilidad. Siendo una mujer que se consideraba a si misma como dominante tanto por su crianza como por su naturaleza y carácter fue normal para ella desde joven prestar especial atención en entrenar su cuerpo tanto como para conservar la buena salud como para estar lista para cualquier situación ya que no estaría dispuesta de ninguna forma en ser la damisela en apuros en ningún caso. Con el tiempo desarrollo un gusto por tomar clases de defensa personal resultando tan buena para ello que con regularidad se le podía encontrar impartiendo sus propios cursos en el centro comunitario de Hillwood actividad que aun realizaba pues sentía que era una ayuda necesaria e inmediata para la comunidad. Todo sumado a su rostro que con los años termino de encajar por completo con el resto de su cuerpo y una vez desapareciendo la uniceja que la acompaño durante su niñez, daban como resultado una imagen nada desagradable a la vista, pero por el ceño fruncido, el imponente caminar y la penetrante mirada azul de la rubia nadie podía mantener su vista fija demasiado tiempo y los comentarios de los mirones morían en las gargantas sin siquiera poder ser expresados.

Así fue como la menor de los Pataki dio los primeros pasos a una de las aventuras más grande de su vida y el camino prometía ser muy accidentado.


End file.
